


Little Blue Book

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Marauding can be a tricky buisness. James, Sirius Emmy and Remus are dealing with life at Hogwarts... and eachother. MWPP & LE & OC





	Little Blue Book

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Looking down the length of the station, watching the smoke billowing out across the platform and owls flying overhead, Emmy sighed and pulled her trunk close beside her. She turned to wave to her father (who was shooting worried looks around the platform, nervously smiling at his daughter and pulling a little boy closer to stop him running after a stray toad). It was always like this.  Even after five years of coming to Platform 9 ¾ Mr White still wasn’t comfortable when saying goodbye to his only magical daughter.  Giving one last wave to the last of her family, Emmy turned, her trunk dragging in one hand, and a cage holding her black mouse, Roger, in the other. 

Emmy managed to wind her way through the crowd and onto the Hogwarts express. She found an empty compartment at the very end of the train, stored away her trunk and let out Roger. He never used to be black, in fact he was the brightest white. But during one fatal transfiguration lesson in her first year, she found turning her innocent little mouse into a teacup is a lot harder than just saying ‘hocus pocus’. Poor Roger had to face the consequences, and has never been the same since. Emmy always preferred him black anyway; it made him unique.

Sitting in her compartment and after placing Roger on her shoulder, Emmy pulled her legs up on the seat and got out an old, worn blue notebook; her journal. She had found it when she was scouring her room and packing her trunk only a few days ago. It had been stuck under her dressing table with Spellotape after her third year, when she had wanted to hide it from her monkey of a brother.   It was full to the brim with secrets and stories, all starting from the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. She had stuck it in on the first page with muggle glue, but almost every little souvenir after that (including the wrapper of her first chocolate frog, and a valentines card she had received by means of a magical gnome dressed as a cherub that had floated ungracefully around the castle corridors) had been held down so securely with Spellotape it was impossible to remove them. It had taken her a full forty-five minutes to pry the journal from the wooden base of her dresser.  She opened the once bright-blue cover, and skimmed to September the 2nd. There were many little doodles all along the margins, little stick figures of the people she’d met. She laughed at her depiction of Sirius Black, who had pulled her onto an illegal flying carpet and out of the Gryffindor Common Room window. Sirius had retold that story many times since, and particularly liked to emphasise his description of Emmy’s face as she hurtled down towards the ground, before he had skilfully pulled out of the nose-dive just in time. Not only had Sirius Orion Black got her into serious trouble on that first day, but he had introduced her to the world of prank-pulling, trouble-making, and rule-breaking. 

That’s how she had met the Marauders. They were the infamous, mischievous pranksters at Hogwarts; James Potter, Remus Lupin,and Sirius Black - the best friends a girl could wish for.

XxX              

Sirius was walking down the corridor of the train as it pulled out of the station. He looked in every single compartment, trying to spot some sign of his beloved Marauders. The only person he could find was Peter Pettigrew, a stumpy little tag-along from their dormitory, who was slightly obsessed with them. He always followed them around with a camera that he had inherited from his only magical relative, and had even, on one occasion, tried to get James’ autograph after a Quidditch game.             

So, after diving into a compartment of Ravenclaws to lose Pettigrew, Sirius managed to find a compartment holding a love-sick James, a disgruntled Remus, and Lily Potter; A fiery, red-headed Gryffindor, whom James just happened to have an obsession with.               

“I should’ve known I’d find you here,” laughed Sirius, sitting down next to James. “How are you Lily?”              

“I be a right sight better if you lot weren’t here.”             

“What?” exclaimed Sirius, “And leave poor Lilykins here all by herself? Never!”              

Lily scowled under her breath.             

“Now, now Lily, don’t get all upset. James wouldn’t want that now, would he?”             

“I don’t really give a damn what Potter does or doesn’t want. He hasn’t even said a word to me. He just oggles.”             

“Dear James! This cannot be true? For such a beauty deserves more than just a knight in shining armour, she needs a knight in shining armour that will speak to her!”              

James didn’t appear to be listening. He was sitting across from Lily, staring almost contemplatively at her, eyes unwavering. Sirius waved a hand in front on his face, and he snapped out of his apparent daydream, then looking round to see everyone staring at him, he smiled goofily.              

Sirius laughed.  

“More like an idiot in shining armour.”  

He took hold of James (who continued to smile at Lily) and dragged him out of the compartment to find Emmy. Remus scooted up to sit next to Lily. Lily checked through the glass window of the glass door to check they were gone before sighing and slumping down in her seat.  

“Urgh! Thank goodness they’re gone! I don’t think I can take much more of this and the train-ride’s not even over yet. How am I going to cope a whole year with Potter?”  

“Lily, what is it you don’t like so much about James?”  

“What is there to like? He’s an arrogant, sarcastic, prank-pulling swot. He doesn’t take any pride in his school or his classes. He’s obsessed with ruddy Quidditch, and he always does that stupid thing where he ruffles his hair, and -” 

“Okay, Lily! I get it!” said Remus, “I guess there are a lot of things you don’t like about James. But he’s getting better, I promise.”  

There was a loud bang down the corridor, and screams started to erupt. As Remus and Lily got up to look out of the compartment door, James and Sirius ran by, only to shoot blinding, fluorescent hexes behind them. Lily didn’t even so much as smile as she sat back down.  

“Speaking of getting better, wasn’t that pothead and sidekick running by? Shouldn’t you go check up on them?”  Remus sighed as he opened the door.  “Take care of yourself Lily.”  

XxX       

Remus found James and Sirius in the train toilets, trying to wipe melted chocolate from their uniforms.  

“Malfoy,” scowled Sirius, answering Remus’ puzzled look, “We were swiping some Bertie Botts from his compartment and he charmed the chocolate frogs to chase us down the corridor. Filthy slick-head.”  

Remus laughed to himself. Trust James and Sirius to get into trouble as soon as he left them. He was always the one to keep them in line (where he could). Even Emmy couldn’t control them, so she followed the saying ‘If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

“Hey have you seen Emmy?” Sirius enquired.  

“I was just about to ask you the same question. Pettigrew’s probably cornered her into one of the compartments for an autograph.” 

James stopped scrubbing chocolate off his hands and looked into the mirror. He scruffed his hair.  

“How can I get her to notice me?”  

“Who, Emmy?” 

“No you dolt, Lily.”  

“I think she notices you mate, you sit staring after her 24/7.”  

“Shut up Sirius.” 

“He has got a point James.”  

“Shut up Remus.”  

Remus sighed after his friend.  

“Have you ever tried talking to her, instead of oggling?”  

“I suppose that might work.”  

Sirius laughed.

“What’s James got to say to Lily? ‘Hey Lilykins, I wanna sha-' OUCH!” 

A bar of soap had flown across the bathroom at Sirius’ head, leaving a bubbly mark in his hair. James stopped and thought. What would he say to Lily?   

_‘Lily, how are you? You’ve got really nice legs.’_

_‘Lily! Your eyes are green._ ’  

 ‘Hey Lily, I like... your hair?’   

Loud laughs came from Sirius and Remus. Apparently he had said the latter out loud. Sirius smiled and wiped a fake tear from his eye.  

“My little boy’s getting all grown up! I always wondered when his hormones would kick in.”  

XxX  

Emmy had been reading her book for half the train ride when she finally decided she should try and find the Marauders. Leaving her trunk and book in the compartment, she wandered into the corridor with Roger on her shoulder. Walking down the length of the train, she waved to some of her fellow Gryffindors, got cornered by Peter Pettigrew (who refused to let her go until he got a photograph... so she hexed him) And earned some nasty looks from a compartment full of Slytherins, who tried to jinx her as she ran past the door. One managed to hit her ankle with a bat bogie hex as she sprinted into the girls toilets.              

After making sure the coast was clear, Emmy trundled back to her compartment with a soggy green foot, feeling thoroughly defeated.               

Where on Earth could they be? She thought as she went to get Roger off her shoulder. Reaching up to grab him though, all she could feel was thin air.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”              

Hearing a loud, long scream from the other end of the train, Remus, James and Sirius sprinted down to find Emmy hurling things around the compartment to look underneath everything.              

“Whoa! Emmy calm down!”              

“He’s gone.”              

“What are you on about?”              

“He’s gone!”              

“Who’s gone?”              

“ROGER!!!!”             

“Oh dear Merlin,” Sirius said, grabbing Emmy’s hand and placing her on the seat to calm down. That’s when he noticed the slime protruding from the bottom of her leg where her foot was supposed to be.              

“What the hell have you done?”              

“I went past Slickhead’s compartment whilst I was looking for you guys!”              

“I’ll save you!” said James, bending down and lifting up her trouser leg.   

“No James, you don’t need to –“  

“Elmendous!”              

Emmy’s leg turned several different colours as it moulded back into shape. Her foot looked normal... except that it was bright pink. James looked pleased with his work.              

“Come on then. Let’s find Roger.”            

Emmy didn’t even have time to reply, and shot past them like a bullet, looking in every single compartment she passed, the others trailing behind. Halfway down the train, she heard a loud squeak. She stopped suddenly, putting her hand up for silence. The Hufflepuffs in the compartment she was in went silent and glanced worriedly at each other. Another squeak.              

“ROGER!!!”              

Two compartments down were Lucius Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies. Emmy eyes darted franticly around the compartment in search for her mouse, until she spotted him in Crabbe’s chubby hand. He had him by the tail. Roger was scurrying, trying to get away. Emmy pointed straight at him.              

“Give me my mouse, Crabbe.”              

Malfoy was the one who responded.              

“And what do we get in return for this scabby little rodent, freckles?”              

Emmy absent-mindedly put her hand to her cheeks, blushing furiously red. The Slytherins let out a sharp laugh.              

“You don’t get anything, Slickhead,” said Sirius, coming to stand beside Emmy, “But if you don’t give him back you can have a black eye.”              

“Give me my mouse!”    

Malfoy grabbed Roger by the tail and held him in front of him. He smirked.  

“You call this a mouse?”              

Emmy’s hand shot towards her wand in a flash. James and Remus were already a step ahead, shooting hexes at the Slytherins. Flashes of light were streaming across the compartment, bouncing off the walls and escaping through the door to ricochet down the corridor towards innocent students standing at the sweets trolley. Screams started emitting from nearby compartments, but the battle still raged on, no one caring if they were hit. Sirius took the opportunity to duck and grab Roger, who had been carelessly dropped on the floor.              

“Come on!” he shouted.             

They all backed out of the compartment, hexes still flying and ran down the corridor. A few of the Slytherins ran out the door to try and get one last shot, but they had already dived into their compartment and sealed the door shut. James flopped into a chair.              

“What the hell just happened?”               

Remus had his wand pointed at the thick hair that had grown out of his ears, which began to shoot back into his head.              

“Well, we just saved -“       

“ROGER!!!!”  

XxX

Argh! I hate this chapter, but no matter what I do to it, it just seems to stay... crappy. Well anyway. First chapter up - tell me what you think!

Btw - did anyone get the _'you call this a mouse?'_ bit that Lucius Malfoy said? No? Then go watch Chamber of Secrets.

R&R  
MarauderROCKSTAR  



End file.
